<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A High Evening in Engineering by Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968950">A High Evening in Engineering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery/pseuds/Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery'>Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wedding Bells [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Texting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Spore Drive insanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery/pseuds/Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when a mishap in Engineering leaves you a bit drunk/high? You text the others trapped in the same room with you. Hilarity ensues.</p><p>Set sometime after S3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wedding Bells [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A High Evening in Engineering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is all text message chat based. I know this is a bit silly, but it’s all in fun. Yes, it’s a mishap that leaves the crew a bit high and filters lowered.</p><p>I also might have been a little drunk writing the first half of this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Group chat members (4): Culber, H. (MED), Reno, J. (ENG), Stamets, P. (ENG), Tilly, S. (ENG)</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Stamets, P. (ENG):</strong> Why are we so high right now?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tilly, S. (ENG):</strong> Because Nilsson accidentally broke that canister with your experiment in it and she left us here. Not knowing what she did.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Stamets, P. (ENG):</strong> It feels fun. Like everything is floating. It so pretty here. </p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG): </b>Stamets, where are you hiding? I know you are here somewhere. </p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG): </b>Meow meow. </p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG):</b> What’s that supposed to mean, Mushroom Man?</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG):</b> That's all am saying about my super secret location. Don't try to find me. </p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG):</b> We should play the question game. Get to know all your deepest dark secrets. </p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG): </b>That’s a dumb game.</p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG): </b>Hush up Shroom Head. Afraid we will learn your deepest darkest secrets. </p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG): </b>Come on Commander play our game. We won't tell your secrets. </p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG): </b>How old are the two of you?  You're older than me Reno.</p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG): </b>Only by months. Now hush up and play along. </p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG):</b> Fine if I must. If it means getting you two off my back.</p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG):</b> Yah!</p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG): </b>That's a good little Stamets. </p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG):</b> Okay...first question. Oldest...Youngest...middle, only or something else child. Meeeee I'm an only child.</p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG):</b> 3rd of 7. All sisters. </p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG):</b> Youngest. One brother. </p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG):</b> Really? I thought  you'd be an only child. How much older is he?</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG): </b>Eleven minutes. </p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG):</b> Oh, dear lord were are two of you in the world? The end is near.</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG):</b> Bite me, Reno. We were not identical. </p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG): </b>I’d bite if I knew where you where you were hiding.</p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG):</b> Aww I think it be cute if there were two of him running around.</p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG):</b> Are you on the same stuff we are on?</p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG):</b> Okay maybe not. That would mean two times the grumpy.</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG):</b> Do you want to be on gamma shift for the next year, ensign?</p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG):</b> Nooooo. Sorry, sir. Jett, your turn to ask.</p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG): </b>How old were you for your first kiss and where? Me 16. Bonnie Hanson’s basement</p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG): 18.</b> Welcome ceremony for the Academy.</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG): </b>14.Swim team locker room.</p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG): </b>Your turn commander.</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG):</b> Craziest place you’ve had sex?</p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG): </b>Woah, you are getting into the game. Nice one, Paul though I don’t know if we’d want to hear your answer. For my answer I’d say bathroom of a strip club.</p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG): </b>Astrometric's classroom.</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG):</b> Maybe a turbolift or under a waterfall on Risa or there was that secluded cove on Playa Sucia. <span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
<br/>
</span></p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"><b><br/>
Reno, J. (ENG): </b>Eww. Do I even want to know which turbolift?</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG): </b>Oh, it my turn again. What’s your ideal wedding?</p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG):</b> Had mine. Nothing going to top that.</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG):</b> Almost had mine. Never happened.</p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG): </b>Almost, Stamets? What happened?</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG): </b>Died.</p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG): </b>What?</p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG):</b> Huh?</p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG): </b>Paul?</p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S (ENG): </b>Sir? How many people have died on you?</p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG): </b>Are you okay wherever you are?</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG): </b>What? Sorry fell asleep for a minute there. Meant that Hugh and I never got around to rescheduling ours after the war. </p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG): </b>Bet you had a thing for acceptable guest book calligraphic font and a do not play list for the DJ?</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG): </b>Wait! How do you know that?</p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG):</b> I have my sources.</p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG):</b> Maybe it’s time you two should reschedule. Did you two set a date?</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG):</b> Can we stop talking about me? But yes we did.</p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG):</b> How come I didn’t get invited?</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG):</b> I didn’t know you yet.</p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG):</b> The ship needs a wedding. It will be so nice. Everyone will be so happy.</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG):</b> Why does it have to be me?</p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG): </b>Because technically you are still engaged.</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG):</b> And that means what?</p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG): </b>But I want to plan your wedding. Please let me plan it.</p><p> </p><p><b>Culber, H. (MED): </b>You go right ahead, Tilly. You plan away.</p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG):</b> Yah!</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG): </b>What? Really?</p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG):</b> Woah, Doc where did you come from?</p><p> </p><p><b>Culber, H. (MED):</b> I was in surgery and then I saw these messages. Why didn’t you tell anyone about this sooner?</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG): </b>That’s why you were included in the chat.</p><p> </p><p><b>Culber, H. (MED):</b> Waterfall on Risa? Something you want to tell me?</p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG):</b> Oh, is Stamets in trouble?</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG):</b> Please. I was in my 20s. Long before we knew each other.</p><p> </p><p><b>Culber, H. (MED):</b> Are you all still in Engineering? I can bring something to flush whatever it is out of your systems.</p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J.(ENG): </b>I think so. Mr. Waterfall is hiding somewhere but won’t tell us where.</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG):</b> I can see you, Reno.</p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J .(ENG):</b> What? How the hell did you get up there? Are you part cat?</p><p> </p><p><b>Culber, H. (MED):</b> <strike>He does like his head and belly scratched like one.</strike> Where are you, Paul?</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG): </b>Somewhere high up. Meow.</p><p> </p><p><b>Reno, J. (ENG): </b>He’s on top of his spore cube.</p><p> </p><p><b>Stamets, P. (ENG): </b>I don’t think I can get down.</p><p> </p><p><b>Culber, H. (MED):</b> On my way.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">5 Hours Later</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Culber, H. (MED) to Tilly, S. (ENG):</b>Paul said you can assist him with the wedding plans.</p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG) to Culber, H. (MED):</b>What? Really? I’m so happy for you two. How soon can we have the wedding?</p><p> </p><p><b>Culber, H. (MED)to Tilly, S. (ENG):</b>October 8th.</p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG) to Culber, H. (MED):</b> But, that is so far away. Are you sure we can’t have it sooner? Do we have to wait six months?</p><p> </p><p><b>Culber, H. (MED)to Tilly, S. (ENG): </b>That was our original wedding date. It’s the only right date for us.</p><p> </p><p><b>Tilly, S. (ENG) to Culber, H. (MED):</b> Understood. That is so sweet. Congratulations, sirs. Let the fun begin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are always welcome. </p><p>This is for Cygfa who asked for a wedding in It’s Completely Unnecessary...this is laying the groundwork for it. </p><p>October 8th was picked as the date since it was the original airdate of S1E4 which is set at the same time of their canceled wedding. </p><p>Thanks again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>